It is known that storage battery covers include lead parts, herein called bushings, which are designed as outlets for the terminals and which are inserted in a cover made of a plastics substance such as polypropylene, polystyrene or the like.
Therefore, when manufacturing said covers, it is necessary to insert such parts in a pressing mould in which the plastics substance is cast and pressed.
At present these bushings are inserted and positioned in the mould either manually or mechanically ( in which case a moving loader is used) during the opening of the press.
However, such operational processes have drawbacks.
Of course, the manual process requires a full-time operator to be employed and also causes loss of time due to the stoppage of the press in the open position, due to the time required to position the bushings in the mould and due to the opening and closing of a security curtain.
Further, the production rate of such an operational method depends, of course, on the skill of the operator who, despite the safety systems installed, runs the risk of beng injured each time he places his hand in the mould.
In the mechanical process, loss of time is due to the stoppage of the press in the open position during the operation of the moving loader which positions the bushings. Further, in the case of erroneous operation, there is a danger that said loader will remain in position when the press is closed. This can cause serious damage to the equipment.